


In Your Words

by siriusqualms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hermione_smut, F/F, Femslash, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusqualms/pseuds/siriusqualms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has been busy studying for her N.E.W.T.s when she finds a welcome distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of it. J.K. Rowling is queen of the entire universe and beyond! That is all.

Hermione is busy studying for her N.E.W.T.s lately and Ginny is completely sick of it. Every time they try to spend a little time together, Hermione always gets distracted by the books she is avoiding, and Ginny has long been thinking of a way to distract her...

Hermione brushes her hair out of her face as she stares down at yet another book on her table at the library. She’s been at it for hours and she wants so badly to be done for the evening, to curl up behind Ginny in bed and feel her warmth against her chest and hips. 

Just as Hermione’s mind begins to wander further and further from her studies, she looks up and spies a new book in her stack. She doesn’t recognize the soft red leather cover. Pushing the book in her lap aside, Hermione pulls the red book closer. A journal. She opens it and runs her fingers over the blank pages. 

What could it hurt? She thinks as she picks up a quill and a small dot of ink splashes on the page. It disappears into the paper as quickly as it fell. Hermione quickly drops the journal to the floor. The last time she saw a book like this, Ginny ended up in the Chamber. This can’t be happening again…

Words slowly appear on the page, but as Hermione leans closer she sees it looks like Ginny’s slightly messy scrawl. Could it be?

The pages begin to fill with Ginny’s words. 

“I thought I’d never get through to you. You’ve done so much studying. I miss you.” 

Hermione picks the journal back up and presses the quill to the page.

“Gin? How is this possible?”

“You know how. Why does it matter? I just needed to hear from you and talk to you about things…so many things.”

A small smile creeps across Hermione’s face.

“What kind of things?”

“You know…things… ;)”

“You have my mind wandering….it’s been a while since that happened. So much studying.”

“I love to make your mind wander.”

Hermione shifts slightly in her seat, getting comfortable. 

“If only you knew where I was wandering…”

“Hmmmm…”

“It’s so warm in here.”

“Pretty warm here too.”

“It’s hard to sit still right now. I’m thinking about you.”

“Tell me.”

“I want to kiss you…and other things.”

“I want to kiss you too. I miss your soft lips. What else are you thinking about?”

“Touching you. I want to feel your breasts in my hands, your breath on my neck.”

Hermione settles further into her chair, runs her hands up her chest, pops one button open on her blouse, then two. She reaches in and cups her left breast. Her nipple hardens slightly as she twists it. A slight moan escapes her lips. 

“I want to kiss your neck.”

“Yes. Please.”

“Right under your earlobe and slowly down to your collarbone.”

“And I run my fingers through your hair, urging you on.”

“I kiss back to your lips, kissing you softly, deeply, passionately.”

Hermione’s hand wanders down her stomach, under the waist of her jeans. Slowly exploring…

“And I pull you closer, kissing you back so deeply I can’t even breathe.”

“My hands in your hair, our bodies pressed together.”

“Our legs entwined, breast to breast, hip to hip. I can feel your nipples harden against me. I want so badly to touch you more.”

“I lift your shirt over your head and kiss back to your collarbone.”

It gets harder for Hermione to write but she finds a way as she touches herself and pulls her jeans down, tossing them aside. Her hand dives back into her panties, probing further. She could care less that someone could walk in on her any moment. 

“I lean into the kiss and then my fingers quickly find the edge of your shirt, pulling it over your head.”

“I slide the strap of your bra off your shoulder, reach behind you to unhook it, and let it fall to the floor. I kiss from your collarbone down to your breasts.”

Hermione grasps at her breast, flicks her nipple, bites her lip. 

“And my nipples harden against your touch. I run my fingers through your hair, urging you closer. I run my hands over your bra. It’s in the way. I unhook it quickly, tossing it aside and cup your breasts in my palms. They fit perfectly.”

“Kissing your hardened nipples, I trace the edges in slow circles. I flick my tongue across them, softly sucking them into my mouth, nibbling on them gently.”

“I sigh, trying not to cry out in pleasure. I pull your face up to mine, kissing you deeply, lightly pinching one of your nipples between my fingers. I kiss down your neck, to your chest. I suck on one nipple then the other, gently teasing them with my teeth.”

“My hands caressing your lower back, I pull you up and kiss you back deeply.”

“I reach down, running my hands over your ass, cupping your butt, pulling you close.”

“My hands slide inside the waist of your pants, feeling the soft skin, squeezing gently.”

“I pull my hands back around your hips and unbutton your pants, ever so slowly pulling down the zipper.”

“I bite my lip, hands still caressing your butt, pulling you closer.”

“I slide my hands back over your ass, edging the pants down your legs, my eyes locked with yours.”

“I lean down and kiss you, feeling your hands on my skin, melting.”

Hermione is so wet now that there’s a small damp patch on her panties. She takes short breaths as she fucks herself with her finger. 

“I move my hands gently up your sides, tracing your curves, the sides of your breasts, as I kiss you. My hands move up your shoulders, onto your neck, tracing your whole body with my fingers.”

“My hands move to the button of your jeans, then sliding the zipper down, my hands trace the edge of your thigh, dropping your jeans down with them.”

“I kick them aside gently and bend down to pull yours off completely. I kiss my way up your leg, stopping just there where your thigh meets your…”

“I sigh, my hand caressing your hair.”

“I softly blow on the small wet spot on your panties. I want to touch you, but I kiss just above the hem and work my way back up your body.”

“Melting into you, loving the teasing, my hands caress your breasts and tease your nipples as you slide up. You’re so going to be mine.”

“And I can’t take it anymore as I kiss you deeply and slide my hand down the front of your panties, past the edge, finding your wetness.”

“I let out a loud moan as our kiss deepens, frenzied.”

“I slide one finger inside, urging you closer.”

And she’s so close, cheeks flushed, breasts bare, chest pushed towards the ceiling as she fucks herself with her hand.

“My hips push into your hand. I whisper how good it feels to you.”

“I rub your clit, twisting it gently between my fingers, sucking your nipple into my mouth, first one then the other.”

“I can feel it building inside of me. My breathing gets deeper.”

“I pull my hand away…it’s not time yet. I kiss you deeply, pulling you closer.”

“I push you back onto a couch, kissing your neck and down your chest to your nipples, taking them into my mouth. I kiss lower, to the underside of your breasts, down your stomach, past your belly button and hip bones to the hem of your panties.”

“I hold my breath, waiting for what’s next. My hips move towards you like some sort of animal instinct.”

“I kiss down the center of your panties, to your inner thigh. I slowly kiss down, past your knee, past your calf, to your ankle. I slowly swirl my tongue back up, up to your inner thigh, the edge of your panties…”

“I wait impatiently, running my hands up your arms, wrapping my legs tightly around you.”

“I repeat the same thing on your other leg before I pull your panties down, softly kissing you as I go.”

“They fall to the floor and I stroke your breasts, lightly twisting each nipple.”

“I lean in and finally slide my tongue up and down your wet slit, softly brushing it against your swollen clit.”

“I gasp in pleasure. I run my hands through your hair, over my own breasts.”

“Fluttering my tongue over your swollen lips and clit, I softly slide a finger inside of you. Running it along your g-spot.”

“I cry out. It feels so good and I can feel myself tightening around you, building and building.”

“Yes!” Hermione exclaims aloud as she builds to a very real climax, her wet pussy tightening violently around her fingers.

“Concentrating more of my efforts on your clit, my finger stays pressed into your front wall, licking slow circles around your nub.”

“And I can’t suppress anything anymore as I cry out and climax hard. I pull you up towards me for a kiss, tasting myself on your lips.”

Hermione licks her own juices off her fingers, satisfied as ever. 

“I return the favor as I sit up and push you back against the couch. I blow softly over your slick lips, kiss one thigh and then the other, then I run my tongue along your lips, stopping to change directions just before I get to your clit.”

“I raise my hips to meet your lips. Don’t stop.”

“I smile as I give in to you and take your clit into my mouth, sucking it. I slip one finder inside you, stroking you, right against your g-spot.”

“I can feel it building inside of me. I’m going to cum as my breathing gets deeper and deeper.”

“I suck harder, stroke harder, insert a second finger. I flick my tongue across the top of your clit.”

“I explode in a series of waves. I pull you up and kiss you deeply.”

“I can’t take it anymore, the way your fiery red hair floats around your satisfied face. I fit my hips to yours, slowly moving against you. I gyrate my hips over yours clit to clit until we’re both gasping. And we both cum. Waves of pleasure. Wet on wet. I fold you into my arms.”

“I stay there, kissing your forehead.”

“I lean into your chest and breathe with you.”

Hermione holds her breast with one hand and the quill with the other. Her clothes scattered around her, not caring that the fucking headmaster could walk in at any moment. 

“Fuck, Gin, that was bloody fantastic.”

Meanwhile, in a much darker place in a not so far off world, Bellatrix Lestrange sits, quill poised, over a matching red journal, Hermione’s words glistening before her. 

“And?” A snakelike voice hisses from the darkness. “Do we have her?”

Bellatrix replies darkly, “Oh, we have her. Right where we want her.”

“She’ll trust us?” Voldemort questions as he steps out of the darkness. “She has to come to us for this to work.”

Bellatrix sucks in an ink-soaked finger. “Trust will not be a problem.”

Bellatrix inks another message to Hermione. 

From the comfort of her library chair, Hermione reads, “I can’t wait to see you any more. Meet me at the Hog’s Head. 11pm. Come alone.”

Hermione smiles mischievously to herself, flips the journal shut and begins to dress herself as she heads out the door. Her library books long forgotten as she trots off towards certain danger. 

Moments later, Ginny prances into the library in her school robes. “Hermione? I thought you must have been so bored up here. I've been thinking about you all day. I miss talking to you. I have a surprise I think you'll like,” she calls. Ginny looks right, then left before slowly dropping her robes to the floor, revealing her perfect body underneath. Her pert breasts react quickly in the drafty room. “Hermione?”

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you want, just enjoy if you don't!


End file.
